19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Joshua Duggar/@comment-214.69.128.196-20150530190620/@comment-25803656-20150831020211
^no iam pretty sure they covered it up because 4 of his victims ended up being four of his sisters(the only two we know of are Jessa and Jill). And he is not even happy with his past(both reason is why Iam pretty sure he covered his past secret up). He regrets what he did in the past. He is not even happen with his past,and he is not even happy with what he recently did. I feel sorry for him he is trying to be a better person and barely anybody is helping him all he does is get criticized by a lot of people when he is not even happy with what he did in the past and recently. He kind of deserves for all the critics to at least sympathy at this point and not just from his family. Heck with what he recently did he just recently called himself the biggest hypocrite ever. He is not proud of his recent scandal/double life,he is not even proud of his past, he could use help,sympathy&Forgiveness from more than just his family at this point. His past was only covered up because A it happened in 2002&2003,it involved 4 of his sisters,One non relative(I think it was a babysitter),B:all 5 of his victims were asleep at the time,C:he was like 14 at the time that it happen,D:he is not proud of it. Iam actually on Jessa's side at this point especially he feels bad about his actions in his past and most recently. Nobody is perfect,every single person on this earth makes mistakes even celebrities. And FYI if it involved his 4 sisters and since he feels bad it(he even apologized to two of his victims(Jessa&Jill(two of his sisters),why would they release it? Heck with all 5 victims why would release it anyway? It was from the past and it is not a past he is proud of. Yes they are Christians but there is one Christian in the duggar family who is not even proud of his past he is not even proud of what he recently did:( him And his entire family need to left alone at this point especially since he regrets his actions from the past and most recently.why would the world need to know about something that a celebrity is not even proud(make that 2 things a celebrity is not proud of both of them he regrets) all revealing secrets and scandals like Josh Duggar's does is get him criticized which is not nice to do since he already regrets what he did to his 5 victims and he even regrets what he recently did. He should not even be criticized by anyone at this point. People should be feeling sorry for him,he is trying to turn his life around and be good. There is only a 3 month time span between when the past secret got released to when the scandal got released,poor guy never got more than 2 months of not getting talked about for things he regrets. He is not proud of keeping secrets from others,but what is suppose to do?! He does not like hurting people! Stop thinking everybody is perfect because nobody on this earth was born perfect,we all make mistakes it makes us human and when we regret our mistakes then it is time for that person to be forgiven. Especially when it comes to a past secret from when he was a teen! Heck he should even be forgiven for his recent scandal since he regrets that too. Any thing any body regrets is worth forgiveness especially when that person starts criticizing their self that is Time to stop criticizing them and make them feel like they are a person who made a bad choice that can be overlooked especially when that bad choice is something that they regret. And FYI Anna's family knew about the past secret that josh had but again it was from his past,he was not proud of it,he regreted it,Anna and Josh were dating then,my guess is Anna's family and the duggars kept it a secret from the public because he was not proud of it since it involve 4 of his sisters,and he was a teen at the time,it was from his past,she looked passed it. And the mistakes that people regret should be forgiven and looked passed. Honestly Why should the world know about secrets celebrities are not proud of and secrets that celebrities regret?! Revealing secrets like that do not even help the celebrity feel better. Most secrets are actually better kept secrets especially secrets like Josh's because he is ashamed of them and regrets them.why does he need to confess it to the world when he would only need to confess it to God? Why do fans around the world have to read about it in magazines and hear about on TV? Why do secrets that people regret need to revealed to magazines for fans to read? It is more easier to release information about the duggars when it comes when a baby enters the family. Secrets that Josh regrets should not be released for fans to read because all that does is end up with him getting criticized when he should be forgiven for stuff he regrets. He needs help,forgiveness&sympathy at this point for a lot of reasons and not criticism. He is trying to be better person he has been trying to be better a person since the first secret was released a secret that two of his sisters and everyone else could look past. Especially since it was a past secret that he regreted. Your reasoning for why the past secret was covered up is probably not even true. Iam 100% sure it was covered up because it involved 4 of his sisters,it happened in 2002&2003,he was not proud of it and he regreted it. Why else would it be kept a secret if he did not secretly regret it?